The Dreams Of Serenity
by Psyche
Summary: Well...people asked for a Usa/Vegeta...so I'm writing one! Hope you like it! Read and Review!!! ~~Psyche~~
1. Chapter I

The Dreams Of Serenity  
By: Psyche  
Email: psychemegami@yahoo.com  
Websites: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Well...people asked for a Usagi/Vegeta romance. I got it! I was inspired  
last night while I was watchin' the Midnight Run...so I began to write it  
down...so here it is!! Chapter I of Serenity  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
PS: Now...on with the fic!!!  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter I  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
She stood tall...regal...She was royalty. Born and bred to hold the power...to hold  
the lives of billions in her hands. The fate of entire worlds. She was one of the   
most powerful beings in the universe. Feared. Respected. Trusted. She was a  
goddess to some of the less-developed worlds and a savior to the enslaved. She  
dedicated her entire existence to saving those less fortunate than her. The weaker  
people that found themselves under the harsh rule of evil monarchs...  
  
So why was she standing here? Why was she standing here so defiantly, as if   
waiting for her death sentence...as she stared straight at him.  
  
He was a monster. Plain and simple. She spent her entire life fighting creatures like  
him. Evil creatures. Cruel. Vicious. Merciless. He was born and bred to conquer.  
To kill and to destroy...  
  
Destroy hope. Destroy love. Destroy peace.  
  
He had already conquered thousands of worlds. He was what hse had dedicated her  
life to defeat....  
  
He was a monster.  
  
"Welcome, Serenity." He nodded to her.  
  
And she in turn, bowed. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Lord Freiza." Though her  
words were pleasant, her tone was filled with disgust. Disgust she found next to   
impossible to hide. Freiza had destroyed her world. Killed her family in front of her.  
Yet spared her life...and for what? To make her one of his many minions. To make  
her spend the rest of her tortured existence serving him...sending her out to destroy  
the very worlds she had sworn to protect. "What do you request of me?" She   
asked.  
  
Freiza smirked at her. "You are to follow Vegeta and Nappa to the planet Earth. You  
are to make sure they do not do anything foolish...such as wish for immortality. Kill  
them if you must..."  
  
She bowed once more. "As you wish, Lord Freiza."  
  
She turned to leave, but his voice stopped her. "And Serenity. Do not do anything  
foolish either. Remember, I have the ability to kill you with a single command."  
  
She flinched. He could...easily. No matter where she was or what she was doing,  
Freiza could kill her effortlessly.  
  
She sad inside her ship. Much more powerful than the space pods of the Saiyans.  
She would get there just as they did, even though they already had a month head  
start.  
  
She sighed, reaching up to the devise around her neck. Freiza never took any   
chances with her. With a single command, he could use this devise to kill her...  
painfully too.  
  
So she had no choice but to do as she was told. She would serve him, and wait for  
an opportunity to remove this deadly devise...and then she would go and kill Freiza.  
She would murder him like he had murdered her family. But for now...she would sleep  
and wait for her arrival on Earth.  
  
She wasn't sure if she could kill the two Saiyans. Like her, they had been taken from  
their families. Their entire world had been destroyed by Freiza. And she knew that  
she wasn't the only one waiting for an opportunity to escape Freiza's reign...and to  
kill him.  
  
~~~~  
  
A couple of zillion (very big exageration) months later...actually...the day that they  
all arrive on Earth.  
  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta and Nappa landed on Earth without much difficulty. They had to search for  
the Dragon Balls. Immortality awaited them. And there was nothinng to get in their  
way. The weak creatures on this meaningless planet would be no trouble defeating.  
  
And so the two went out in search for the Dragon Balls and for the warriors of the  
small third rock from star Sol. (AN: Sol is the name of our sun!)  
  
Vegeta smirked. This was going to be a piece of cake.  
  
~~~~  
  
She slowly stepped out of the space ship, staring out over the devistation around  
her, and she sighed.  
  
"Vegeta...this is just like you." She mumbled to herself as she saw the city in ruins.  
She was used to destruction by now...she had witnessed the destruction of   
hundreds of worlds. This was nothing compared to that. This planet still had a   
chance. But still...she sighed. "Men...always have to destroy everything." She   
mumbled, searching out for Vegeta and Nappa's Ki. When she found it, she frowned.  
  
There were others with them, and if she new those two Saiyans, trouble would soon  
be starting. With another sigh, she hovered off the ground and began her journey  
towards the battle she knew had already begun.  
  
Vegeta...your foolishness is what brought me here...don't let it be your foolishness  
that kills you.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Lord Freiza...here is the girl you requested." A soldier said as another dragged a  
girl in...  
  
She was about sixteen years old. Her hair was long and silver, her eyes flashed with   
a silver fire. Her skin was pale, and she looked so fragile. But it was obvious by the   
look in those silver eyes, that she was more powerful than those that held her. But   
she wouldn't struggle. Wouldn't show them her power. They had no need to feel   
it...no need to see her true self. Her focus was on the creature before her.  
  
"Hello, Serenity. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Stories of your beauty and  
power have traveled the entire galaxy. I see that neither did you justice." He   
smirked at her, and she scowled. "But the rumors seem to have neglected to tell of  
your fiery attitude. Don't worry, Serenity. We will take care of that."  
  
With a snap of his fingers, two more guards appeared with some odd devise, which   
they placed around her neck. She took it defiantly. Her expression not changing   
from it's angry scowl. She didn't speak a word as the guards obeyed their leader.  
  
"This devise will be a leash of sorts." He smirked as her eyes narrowed at the   
metaphor he used. "If you obey me, you will not have to find out what it can truly  
do. But if you disobey, you will find out firsthand what it's true power is. And if you  
turn against me in any way, it will kill you."  
  
She didn't move. Didn't speak. Why should she? She had just watched this   
creature kill her family and friends. Her entire kingdom. And now he was taking her  
from her home and forcing her to wear this...this THING.  
  
"For now, you will begin your training." He snapped his fingers, and another person  
came in. He was dressed different from the others. He had black hair that stood   
straight into the air. He wore the cloths of a warrior...and he had a tail.  
  
Saiyan... Her mind registered. She paused, thinking of who this could be. She   
stared at him. At his posture. At his arrogant scowl. And she knew who this was.  
This was Prince Vegeta. He was a legend as well. A hero to sum and the devil to   
others. And as she stared at him, she wondered which he would be to her...  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
That was three years ago...and she had quickly found out that he would be the  
devil. An arrogant bastard that didn't care about anyone or anything, only power.  
He was her complete opposite, and she hated him. But he was powerful, and he   
hated Freiza just as much as she did. He could be valuable to her...and she knew  
that if she had to choose between the Saiyan Prince and the Universal Terror...she  
would choose Vegeta.  
  
She flew to the battlefield quickly, to find the two Saiyan laughing at the weak   
warriors. She looked over the place. There were only two warriors left...but it was  
obvious that there had been more. And the two warriors didn't look like they had  
a chance against the two Saiyans.  
  
She looked over them. The first was bald man. He looked like he was injured pretty  
bad, and it wouldn't take much to kill him. The other...was a boy. He looked angry.  
And his power was growing immensely. But still not enough to defeat the Saiyans.  
  
...wait. Was that a...yes! It was. She stared at the boy. He had a tail. He was  
a Saiyan...but who's?  
  
She thought back to all the information she had acquired during her service to Freiza.  
  
Kakorat. This must be Kakorat's son. She paused. But where was Kakorat?  
  
She looked around. He was no where to be seen. But that didn't matter now. Now  
she had a mission to complete. Stop Vegeta and Nappa from finding the Dragon  
Balls and wishing for immortality.  
  
With a sigh, she created a Ki blast in her hand. Small, but powerful. She threw it at  
the Saiyan Prince...  
  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta almost laughed as Nappa killed Piccolo...and then as the brat began to attack  
him angrily....  
  
And he was still stiffling this laugh when it happened. A blast flew out of no where  
and almost hit him. But his hand reached out and knocked it away. But he couldn't help but notice it's power.  
  
Vegeta scowled. Serenity...  
  
All fighting stopped as a girl of about 19 floated down about 20 feet from him. She  
had long silver hair and silver eyes. She wore cloths much like his own. And around  
her neck was a small but still deadly devise.  
  
He smirked at her. "Well...if it isn't Freiza's puppet. Let me guess, he sent you here  
to come and retreive us. What? Did he get tired of playing fetch with you." He  
mocked. "At least he didn't forget your collar...after all, pet's aren't allowed without  
their leashes."  
  
Her eyes narrowed angrily. "Shut up, Vegeta. You know why I'm here. Freiza is  
angry with you leaving like that."  
  
"Who cares what Freiza thinks! With my wish, I will become more powerful than he  
will ever be." He continued to smirk.  
  
She smirked as well. "Oh...really? You don't seem that powerful to me! You haven't  
had your wish yet, have you, Vegeta? I could defeat you easily." She glanced at  
Nappa and rolled her eyes. "Never fails. I come her looking for you, and what do I  
find? You using Nappa to do all the dirty work for you. What? Are you too scared  
to take care of this miserable escuse for a planet on your own?"  
  
"You are one to talk, Serenity."  
  
Her eyes narrowed at his implication. Yes. She knew what he was referring to. The  
first time Freiza sent her out to destroy a planet. She had been unable to. She had  
just stood there and stared at the planet with tears in her eyes...unable to hurt it.  
Instead, Vegeta ended up destroying it.  
  
"Enough talk, Vegeta. You are ordered by Freiza to return to him and explain   
yourselves." She whispered. "If you do not come quietly, I will be forced to make   
you..." She paused and her voice became softer, almost pleading. "And if you resist  
further, I am ordered to kill you."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed at this, then he glanced at his partner. "Nappa. Kill the two  
brats. I have an old score to settle with the little Princess here."  
  
Nappa nodded, glancing from Vegeta to Serenity. They were almost equal in power.  
But he knew one thing, Serenity couldn't kill Vegeta. She didn't have the heart for  
it. He smirked slightly, turning towards the cowering pair. It was time for more fun.  
  
He began to attack as the two royal heirs stared at each other angrily. Neither   
moved. They just stared. Black met silver. Both held smirks on their faces. Bitter  
enemies. Yet such good friends. Neither wished the other to die, though both found  
made up their own escuses about it...  
  
Then both gasped, turning sharply. That power. What was it?  
  
Gohan and Krillin gasped.   
  
"DADDY!" Gohan whispered in awe.  
  
Serenity stared as the power grew closer and closer...almost upon them. Then he  
appeared. A man with messy black hair. His eyes looked over the two warriors from  
Earth with a smile. Then turned to Nappa with a glare.  
  
Finally...his eyes rested on the two of them. Serenity stared into his eyes. Purity.  
There was purity there. How could this man be a Saiyan? But he had to be. He   
was the boys father. And his power level. It was amazing. Almost as high as hers  
and Vegeta's.  
  
This was Kakorat.  
  
~~~~  
  
Nappa was easily defeated by the Saiyan from Earth. And Serenity was expecting  
this...but she wasn't expecting what happened next.  
  
Vegeta reached down and took Nappa's hand, throwing him into the air and killing  
him.  
  
Serenity gasped. "NO! Vegeta!!" She scowled at the Saiyan Prince. "How could  
you? He was one of the last of your entire race!!"  
  
"He was weak and of no use to me anymore. Stay out of this Serenity. This isn't  
of your concern." He turned towards Goku with the intent of fighting.  
  
"No, Vegeta. You will not fight him. You have disobeyed, and I have my orders. I   
can not delay this any further. You know that if I, too, disobey, I will die."  
  
He turned towards her, a strange look in his eyes. "You hate Freiza as much as I do,  
Serenity. He killed your people just as he killed mine." He looked at the devise on   
her neck. "Is it true...that if that thing wasn't on your neck, you would be against  
him."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. What was the point he was getting at? "Of course, Vegeta.   
You of all people know how I feel."  
  
Then it happened. She had no time to react. Vegeta sent a blast straight towards her. It was more powerful than any blast she had seen him throw, and she had   
seen him throw plenty. Some destroyed planets, others entire stars! She barely   
had time to blink as it hit her and she was thrown back, the burning blast engulfing  
her. And everything went black.  
  
Goku's eyes widened as Vegeta killed Nappa...and then attacked the girl that looked  
so helpless...so weak. He was furious. He scowled at Vegeta angrily. A look that  
rarely ever found it's way onto Goku's face. And he was prepared to fight Vegeta.  
To save this planet. To avenge his dead friends.  
  
~~~~  
  
Vegeta stared at Serenity's prone body for a moment. She lay unconscious...not   
moving. But she was alive. He had made sure of that. She was a valuable tool in  
the fight against Freiza. Though he didn't like to admit it, she was powerful. And   
she could become even more powerful if given time. He rarely did anything nice for  
anyone. But Serenity had not only saved his life many times, but had took the wrath  
of Freiza for him on a number of occassions. She was a kind-hearted person. Too  
pure to work for Freiza. Which is why she didn't deserve to wear that collar. It was  
her cage. Her prison....Vegeta looked at her bare neck. And he had set her free.  
  
He looked at her one last time before turning back towards Goku. It was time to   
fight. He smirked.  
  
~~Serenity's Dream~~  
  
She stared around her. The fog was thick...she couldn't see anything. But she  
could feel it. The powers. Two of them. Slowly, she walked towards the powers.  
Each was stronger than any other power she had felt before...and it terrified her  
to think what these powers could do. But...they seemed to be against each other.  
One radiating light. The other darkness.  
  
Slowly, her vision began to clear, and there they stood. The first one she   
recognized immediately. Freiza. Her eyes narrowed. She never imagined that he  
could hold that much power...but...there was something different about him.   
Something that she couldn't quite place her finger on.......the other power was new  
to her. She had never felt a power like this before...or had she. Yes. She had   
felt this power before, but not this strong. Not even close to this about of strength.  
But it was obvious who he was. Even with his golden hair and green eyes...it was  
obvious that this was Kakorat.  
  
She stared at them for a moment. Then slowly, reached out towards the power.  
She needed to feel the power. She needed to make sure it was real, and not just  
some dream. She needed to know if this was true...  
  
As she touched the golden power, a flash came to her. Of a legend. Of a dream.  
Of a monsterous creature that destroyed himself and others with his awesome   
power...it was the legend of the Super Saiyan.  
  
And she smiled. This power. It could defeat Freiza. This Saiyan had the power to  
defeat the monster that had destroyed so many lives...  
  
But that was only if he could reach this power in time...and only if he was alive to  
reach it...  
  
~~End Dream~~  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. The sounds of battle were clear. She groggily sat up,  
thinking about what had happened. Her entire body hurt. Her head ached. Her  
muscles were sore. And her neck...she reached up to feel what was wrong.  
  
And that's when she realized something. She couldn't feel anything. The devise!  
It was gone. She shot forward, flying into the air towards the battle. Vegeta had   
saved her from the wrath of Freiza. She was no longer under his control...  
  
For a moment she paused. A memory coming back to her. A dream. And her eyes  
narrowed. Kakorat. He had to live. He alone could defeat Freiza. He alone could  
possess that power.  
  
And she had to help him...  
  
~~~~  
  
Goku lay on the ground. Beaten. Unmoving. Painfully gasping for air. Vegeta had  
been too strong. Too powerful to defeat. Too powerful to stop. But there was  
still a chance.  
  
Gohan...he could transform like Vegeta into the ape. And then he could defeat him.  
  
/Gohan...look at the light, Gohan...look at the light.../  
  
And his son obeyed him. Using what little strength he possessed to look at the big  
ball of light in the sky. The fake moonlight. And he transformed rapidly, before   
Vegeta could stop him.  
  
Serenity smiled slightly to herself. Kakorat didn't need her help. He was very much  
alive. Maybe he was in pain, but it was all for the best. Saiyan power grew after a  
life-threatening injury.... And Vegeta. Vegeta had no chance against the Saiyan  
child.  
  
Serenity was still injured however, and there wasn't much she could do for now. All  
she could do was watch...and wait. Wait for the battle to be over...  
  
It was over quickly. Much faster than she had expected it to be. The Saiyan child's  
strength was too much for even Vegeta...and he fell.  
  
Serenity cringed. It must have hurt too. He was already badly injured, but the  
weight of the ape looked painful. With a sigh, she stared over the battlefield. It   
was over. And all who remained standing were Krillin and herself.  
  
Slowly, she made her way over to Vegeta, staring at his limp, but still conscious,   
body. "Hey, Vegeta...what were you thinking?" She reprimanded. "Come on, let's  
get you patched up...we have to defeat Freiza..."  
  
"Oh no you don't. You aren't going anywhere. You aren't hurting anyone else."  
  
She turned to see Krillin standing there with the sword, ready to attack them at any  
moment. And she smiled gently. She didn't have to fake her emotions anymore.   
She could live her own life...but first she had to get to Freiza...and to do that, she  
needed Vegeta's help.  
  
"Let them go, Krillin."  
  
Both turned to see Goku looking at them with a gentle expression as well. Serenity  
smiled at him. "Thank you. We'll meet again, Kakorat. Let's just hope it's under  
better circumstances."  
  
Goku looked at her funny. "Kakorat? My name is Goku..."  
  
"Kakorat is your Saiyan name."  
  
"So...you're Saiyan."  
  
She shook her head. "No. But we have a lot in common. Now, sayonara." She  
whispered, clicking the button on her own remote control. There was no need for   
using Vegeta's ship. One, it was too small. And two, there was no way they could  
return to Freiza's planet. By now, Freiza had probably realized he had lost control of  
her, and he was bound to be angry. She knew that he had most likely already sent  
out people looking for her.  
  
It took a moment for the ship to arrive, and by then, Vegeta had awoken enough to  
respond to the world around him. His eyes narrowed at her. "Baka onna...what are  
you doing?"  
  
She smirked at him. "Well, *Your Highness*, there is no way we can return to Freiza  
now...and you still need to recover, so I thought that it might be best if we stick   
together for now..." She said as they flew away from the planet. "So, any ideas of  
where we should go?"  
  
He paused for a moment. "Namek."  
  
She nodded. "As good a place as any..." She whispered, but he didn't hear her.  
  
He was already unconscious.  
  
She sighed. "This is going to be a long trip." And with that, she punched in the   
instructions to the computer, and sent the ship on it's way. She was glad she kept  
not only a first aid kit in her ship, not to mention the Saiyan tank that would heal   
a Saiyan of all his injuries. She kept it there for just these types of emergencies.  
With all the time she ended up spending with Vegeta, she was lucky she had it.  
  
She glanced at him. It would take time for him to heal. And she was tired...this  
was probably the strangest day she had ever lived...apart from the day when she  
arrived at Freiza's...  
  
And maybe there was one other...that she couldn't help but dream about as she  
drifted off to sleep...  
  
~~Serenity's Dream~~  
  
She scowled at her sparring partner and trainer...Vegeta. Freiza had been cruel  
enough to give her the ruthless Saiyan Prince as her trainer. And he whosed no   
mercy in anything he did. Like now. He was preparing one of his most powerful  
attacks...And they both knew that she couldn't block one that size. At least not  
fully.  
  
She frowned, preparing her own Ki attack. She drew on her power...pulling from the  
very life within her. She knew that if she didn't deflect this, the spar would be over,  
and Vegeta would have won another one!  
  
A silver Ki began to glow around her...in her...in her hands. Vegeta's began to grow  
as well, countering her every action. They stared into each others eyes. Then they  
shot out their attacks at the other. The two attacks met in the middle, battling   
between them. The two reached they're highest power levels...leveling off at equal  
powers.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed at her. She scowled in return, a look of determination on  
her face...then both powers exploded, sending them back. Neither wasted time   
going back towards the other. They met in the middle with punches, kicks, and   
a series of Ki blasts.  
  
Finally, they met together. Their hands gripped between them, attempting to prove  
who was stronger. Neiither budged. Not even an inch. And both began to tire.   
They were equal. Complete equals.  
  
Finally, they both let go at the exact same time. They stared at each other for a  
moment. Both furious that they were not able to overpower the other.  
  
Then Serenity's eyes softened, and she reached up, wiping a trace of sweat from  
Vegeta's brow. Then, before she could stop herself, she reached up and gave him  
a soft butterfly kiss on his lips. His eyes widened in surprise, but before he could  
respond in any way, she was gone out of the room and out of sight.  
  
~~End Dream~~  
  
Serenity once again opened her eyes. Glancing at the tank that contained Vegeta.  
A soft smile on her face at the memory. Sure he was arrogant...a bastard at times.  
But even she had to admit....  
  
He was cute.  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...ya begged for it...and ya got it! The next chapter will be out soon! I hope?  
Email me...  
psychemegami@yahoo.com  
~~Psyche~~ 


	2. Chapter II

The Dreams Of Serenity  
  
By: Psyche  
  
Email: forgottenevermore@yahoo.com  
  
Websites: http://www.sleeplessbeauty.net/   
  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Here's the next chapter in my Usagi/Vegeta fic. I know, much later than we all  
  
had hoped for, but finished! And now posted. It took me much longer. Actually,  
  
this chapter was written this past week. I've tried so hard to come up with   
  
ideas, but I've had bad writer's block on all my fics for awhile. I guess I   
  
just needed time (too much time judging by the dates on all my fics). Hopefully  
  
this will be the start of a new beginning. I need to work on all my fics. Some  
  
will probably be revised or rewritten. Sometimes that's the only way to fix  
  
the writer's block and go on. Good thing this isn't one of those, ne? ;)  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter II  
  
~~~~  
  
~~~~  
  
Serenity once again opened her eyes. Glancing at the tank that contained Vegeta.  
  
A soft smile on her face at the memory. Sure he was arrogant...a bastard at times.  
  
But even she had to admit....  
  
He was cute.  
  
~~~~  
  
The trip to Namek would take them 5 days. A short journey in comparison to many   
  
others they had taken.   
  
Serenity did not know the significance of the small planet of green men. There   
  
was nothing special about it. In fact, so insignificant was it that Freiza had  
  
delayed any conquest over it for more pressing matters. There were other planets  
  
that needed to be destroyed. Other planets held natural resources valuable to   
  
the tyrant. Other planets had warriors that could be trained and forced to join  
  
in the ranks of Freiza's henchmen. Serenity herself had never seen Namek before,  
  
but she had always known it to be a small speck on a large map of stars, planets,  
  
asteroids, and nebuli. She felt no excitement at traveling to the ball that held  
  
no value. No moon. No strategic placement. No massive energy. Only small clusters  
  
of Nameks living in small houses. There was no real political power. The two suns  
  
left the planet undesirable for the settlement of most species. It was a desolate  
  
planet.   
  
However, Vegeta had said to go there. So that is where she had gone. Could it be  
  
that Freiza's men had overlooked something on the small planet. There must have   
  
been a good reason for their going there. She could not find one.  
  
Serenity reached her hand up to the liquid filled tank that held the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Well, Vegeta. As soon as you wake up, there is much we have to talk about."  
  
After this, she went to sleep. Why should he be the only one to rest?  
  
~~~~  
  
He was terrified. Shaking. He had seen the flashing lights and heard the sirens  
  
calling them all to their posts. When he made it to his place in the control room,  
  
his eyes had filled with something akin to fear and panic.   
  
He knew that there wasn't anything he could have done to save himself at this   
  
point. Perhaps taking his own life would leave him a much easier and less painful  
  
death than the one he was sure he'd be recieving; however, he found that he could  
  
not bring himself to deal his own killing blow.  
  
The truth was, he was not sure if he'd even die, and should his master find out   
  
of his attempts at suicide to escape his fate, there would be much more pain in   
  
the end.   
  
So he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He waited long enough to double   
  
check the information he had just recieved and then he made his way out of the   
  
control room.   
  
He was shaking, still. His death was certain. Many had died for much less. He  
  
began to run. Delaying might prove even more fatal -- painful. He had to make it  
  
to the bridge as soon as possible.  
  
Not a few minutes later, he found himself standing before his master and lord. The  
  
powerful, Lord Freiza. He bowed low. "Master."  
  
Freiza sat upon his thrown. "Yes. What is it!" He demanded.   
  
He flinched. "It is the girl, sir."  
  
This caught Freiza's attention. "Yes. Go on! Tell me what you've heard."  
  
He gulped, closing his eyes and preparing for his fate. His next words would   
  
sentence him. "It is ... Princess Serenity, sir. She is gone. The - the signal  
  
from her collar has disappeared. It was last seen on Earth. Our computers read  
  
a large energy burst before she disappeared. She may be dead. But we are not   
  
certain as of yet, my lord."   
  
Freiza was silent. He was angry. His prize warrior was gone. Missing. His prize  
  
possession was... broken.  
  
He glanced up from his place before Freiza. Fear written on his features. Was his  
  
death to come?  
  
...  
  
It did. He just didn't see it coming.  
  
Freiza stood from his place on the thrown. He had a Princess to find and punish.  
  
Perhaps, even a Prince to kill as well. Vegeta was beginning to be more trouble   
  
than he had bargained for. He walked through the empty space his minion had last  
  
been standing. He had been a hard worker and one of his most loyal subjects.   
  
However, without sacrifice there would be no control. Fear drove his minions to  
  
obey. Fear of death and pain. He would not lose that control.   
  
~~~~  
  
"Good morning, Sunshine." She whispered dryly. He had been asleep for almost a   
  
day. Serenity supposed that it was a good thing. He'd be at full strength when  
  
he woke up, but it had left her alone on the ship, preparing for whatever battle  
  
awaited. She wasn't sure exactly why Vegeta had destroyed the device that had   
  
been placed around her neck. Could he care? Could it have been an accident? Or,  
  
perhaps, he needed her as much as she needed him.   
  
Now, she was attempting to wake him. She paused and smirked slightly. She moved  
  
to punch him.  
  
A hand shot out and stopped her hand, and she grinned. "Welcome back."  
  
"Onna." He murmered, opening his glaring eyes. "How far are we to Namek?"  
  
"It is still a four days' journey away. We have time." She said, moving to the   
  
controls of her ship and getting right down to business. "However, Freiza's  
  
ships are on their way. I intercepted a message about eight hours ago. He is   
  
coming for us, and he isn't alone." She glanced over. He had taken up station  
  
at another set of controls. Good. He didn't expect her to do it all. "The   
  
transmission was straight forward. He wants me brought in alive. Apparently he  
  
has more plans for me." She scowled. "And he has ordered for you to be killed  
  
on the spot and your body to be brought before him."  
  
"Coward." Vegeta growled, entering a code into the controls. "Computer, show  
  
me Namek." With his command, the computer brought an image on its screen. The  
  
planet was blue and green. Few clouds were in its sky. It orbited two suns.  
  
Serenity walked over to him. "It's a small planet. No real use to us."  
  
"Oh, but it is..."  
  
She paused and raised a brow, waiting for him to explain.  
  
"Namek is the home of the Dragon Balls. Bringing all seven together will allow  
  
someone to make a wish. That is why I left for Earth. I was too late, however.  
  
The fools made a wish with their Dragon Balls before I could find them. But they  
  
are not the only set of balls. There are more on this planet. This small and  
  
insignificant planet holds some of the most powerful things in the galaxy. With  
  
them, I shall wish for immortality. I will have the strength to defeat Freiza  
  
once and for all." Vegeta smirked. "And no one will be able to stop me."  
  
Silence surrounded them both. "Perhaps there is hope for us all yet." She   
  
whispered, her voice turning sad. Once Vegeta was in power, was there a chance  
  
that he would turn into the next Freiza? She hoped not. She wouldn't let that   
  
happen.   
  
She moved back to her controls, preparing the ship, and herself, for the four  
  
days ahead of them.  
  
"How long till Freiza's ship catches ours?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"I would give him a few days. His ships are much faster. We have a headstart,  
  
and there is a chance we could reach Namek before he reaches us. He does not   
  
know about Namek, though I'm sure his scientists are working on figuring out   
  
what we are doing. It shouldn't take them long to find where we are going."  
  
She continued with her calculations. "We can take out most of his ships on our  
  
own. We have their codes. We both have served on each of the ships and with   
  
each of his fighters. We can prepare to fight them."  
  
"Freiza has probably sent his best ships with him. He will not underestimate  
  
us." He said. "That will include the Ratris, the Forle, and the Nerua. Not to   
  
mention his own personal ship. Freiza will certainly follow us. We are two of  
  
his most powerful warriors."  
  
Serenity was silent for a moment. "Will he send the Ginyu Force?"  
  
Vegeta was also silent. "Let us hope not. Together, we could beat them;  
  
however, they are much too powerful. I would prefer not to engage them in   
  
combat before I obtain immortality."  
  
"We must still prepare for them." She nodded at him. After a moment, she  
  
questioned. "Why did you free me?"  
  
"Why not?" He laughed. "You are a valuable asset, Serenity. Besides, we both  
  
know that you wish Freiza dead. I would much rather you be on my side instead  
  
of his. The last thing I need is you standing between me and my Dragon Balls."  
  
She nodded. "Likewise. I would rather fight beside you, Vegeta." She smirked  
  
at him. "After all, I would hate to have to kill you."  
  
"Is that a threat, Princess?"  
  
"No. But it is a challenge."  
  
So began a spar. They had to train, and hard. Fast. They had to fight and  
  
prepare for the pains of the following days. In five days, they had no idea  
  
whether they would be dead or alive.  
  
~~~~  
  
On Earth, there was little celebration. Instead, the warriors were preparing   
  
for a long journey through space. Namek awaited them, and with it was the   
  
hope to revive all their friends.  
  
Goku's body had been badly broken over the battle. How he had survived, he  
  
wasn't sure. The things he had learned from King Kai had greatly payed off,  
  
but there were still so many things he had yet to discover. Power he felt just  
  
beyond his reach. He would not make it to Namek with his friends. He wanted to  
  
go and fight aside his son and best friend. He wanted to continue to fight   
  
for those he loved.  
  
Gohan had shown amazing power during the battles. First with Raditz and now   
  
with the Saiyan Prince who had attacked them. He was still young, however, and  
  
had much to learn. The trip to Namek, much to his mother's dismay, wasn't  
  
far away from him. Only a few hours and he would be flying away with his   
  
companions. He would leave Earth to fight a battle that had been started a  
  
year before with Raditz.  
  
Krillin wasn't in too bad of shape. He counted himself fortunate. Had Vegeta  
  
attacked him, he knew he would likely be with his dead comrades. He hoped he  
  
didn't find himself dead on Namek. ... or worse, the trip to Namek. They had  
  
no idea what dangers awaited them between Earth and their destination. They   
  
might never make it to the planet. They could fail so easily. This thought  
  
terrified him.  
  
Bulma was more excited than anything else. True, there were butterflies in  
  
her stomach, but for a scientist of her calibur and upbringing, this was a   
  
dream come true. Few men and women had ever gone to space. Few had come back.  
  
None had traveled to entirely different planets. She was overconfidant in the   
  
fighting capabilities of her companions. She knew they wouldn't let anything   
  
harm her. While the weakest member of the party, she was the strongest mind.   
  
She was destined for this trip. Her father had built the ship, and she would  
  
fly it. Namek awaited her.  
  
So the three travelers were almost set to leave. Hopefully they would make it  
  
to Namek and find the Dragon Balls there. Their friends were counting on them.  
  
~~~~  
  
*Vegeta's Dream*  
  
"Prince Vegeta."  
  
He was silent as he stood, alone, in the emptiness. He sensed nothing from the  
  
darkness that surrounded him. He did, however, hear the voice.   
  
"Prince Vegeta."  
  
A genderless voice. Devoid of tone and quality. No emotion. It was as empty as  
  
the world he was in.   
  
"Prince Vegeta."  
  
He remained still and silent, concentrating. He had to find the voice that was  
  
calling his name.  
  
"I'm waiting for you, Prince Vegeta."  
  
A change! He turned. There was a spark of something there. He searched the   
  
blackness for it. Like a flame, it stood out, far from him.  
  
"I'm waiting for you. Find me, Prince Vegeta. Find me. I am yours."  
  
He flew. Faster. Faster. Towards the spark. It grew. A flame. It grew. A fire.  
  
It was brighter and stronger. It burned him. His flesh and his mind. His eyes  
  
ached. There was a presence within it. Surrounded. Consumed. He was burning  
  
alive. He screamed. He raged.  
  
And as quickly as it had come, it had gone. He stood, panting. Controlling.   
  
What was this? What was this feeling? He was meant to feel it. He was meant to  
  
be it. It was his destiny.  
  
"I am yours."   
  
*End Vegeta's Dream*  
  
~~~~  
  
He awoke in the dark. The lights of the computers glowed, but no light reached  
  
him. He was sweating. Was that a nightmare? He had no idea if he was afraid or  
  
overcome with some other, greater feeling. Was that it? Was this it? Was this  
  
his destiny?  
  
The destiny of a Super Saiyan.  
  
~~~~  
  
~~~~  
  
I've had many reviews asking for another chapter. Yes, I was planning on it   
  
before hand, but been a bit caught up in writer's block and life. So I hope   
  
you like what I gave you. I sure did enjoy writing it. Not as long as chapter  
  
I, but definitely okay, I hope. ;) Thanx for reading. PLEASE review. I 3   
  
reviews... ;p  
  
forgottenevermore@yahoo.com  
  
~~Psyche~~ 


End file.
